makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
M.H.F. 2013 XXX
Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013 OMEGA is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. It is an updated version of "Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013" with more characters and rebalanced gameplay. The roster adds 15 new character bringing the total amount to 50, with 3 characters being removed from the original version. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Characters The character roster consists of 50 playable character, that originates from Video Games, Comic-Books, Anime, Movies, various places of the Internet, wrestling among other places. The characters are: *'Asura' (Asura's Wrath) vs. Blackwargreymon (Digimon Adventures 02) *'Little Mac' (Punch-Out!!!) vs. Wreck-It-Ralph (Wreck-It-Ralph) *'Aranryanchampion' (Super Smash Bros community) vs. Filia '(Skullgirls) *'Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) vs. Deadpool (Marvel - New Mutants #98) *'TrueDarkAce' (WarpWhistleGaming) vs. Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *'Applejack' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Engineer '(Team Foretress 2) *'Juri Han (Super Street Fighter 4) vs. Scanty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *'Angry Video Game Nerd' (Cinemassacre) vs. R.O.B (Gyromite) *'Serah Farron '(Final Fantasy XIII-2) vs. RagnaKawaii '(WarpWhistleGaming) *'Steven Star (Lawl Community) vs. Agito90 (Lawl Community) *'Dante' (Ninja Theory's Devil May Cry) vs. James Bond '(007: Casino Royale) *'Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) vs. Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Elliot Carver' (007: Tomorrow Never Dies) vs. Bane (DC comics - Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1) *'Princess Twilight Sparkle '(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Mewtwo (Pokémon X & Y) *'Collaterale1' (Lawl Community) vs. Princess Blazela (Super Smash Bros Elite) *'Mithra' (Asura's Wrath) vs. Minette (Skullgirls) *'Ayane' (Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge) vs. Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *'Iceman' (Marvel - X-Men vol. 1 #1) vs. I0Love0Amy0Rose (Lawl community) *'Bubbyaustin' (World of Lawl wiki) vs. Ass-Kicker (CD-I Pokémon Tournament) *'Cpend7' (World of Lawl wiki) vs. Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Turbo' (Wreck-It-Ralph) vs. Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *'Pichu' (Pokémon Gold & Silver) vs. Tabuu (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *'Yui Rakkuza' (Yui and Yasuke: School Fight) vs. Lydia Prower (World of Lawl wiki) *'Flash Sentry' (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) vs. Noel Kreiss (Final Fantasy XIII-2) *'Zatanna' (DC comics - Hawkman vol. 1 #4) vs. Shawn Michaels (World Wrestling Entertainment) Aranryanchampion has confirmed two things about the character select screen: #Steven Star and Agito90 will recieve different rivals if he decides to expand the roster even further. #I0Love0Amy0Rose could be removed in the future because he/she "died". #General Morden, Gabriel Belmont and Lobo has been removed, because he did not like them as much conpared to the other characters in the roster. Rival Reasons (THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!) Asura vs. Blackwargreymon Beacause both of them are very violent and fearsome fighters, they both have tragic pasts: Asura vas betrayed by the other eight genarals and recieved the blame for the murder of Emperor Strada. While Blackwargreymon was created by Arukenimon to destroy the digidestined, but earned his own consciousness. He just has to destroy the wise stones despite not wanting to by his heart. Both of them also have some connection to a young girl. For Asura it is his daughter; Mithra. For Blackwargreymon it is Kari Kamiya who has shown to care for him. Little Mac vs. Wreck-It-Ralph Both of them have been implied to have debuted in a arcade game of the 1980's. The green haired boxer in the original Punch-Out arcade game is implied to be Little Mac and the movie "Wreck-It-Ralph" probably takes place in the 1980's. Both of them have fought opponents much larger than they are; with Little Mac fighting opponents around the size of Ralph and Ralph fought against the "glitched-up" King Candy in the movies climax. Both of them took a very risky decision; with Little Mac accepting a deal that could end his boxing career and Ralph listened to King Candy and destroyed Vanellopes car. Finally they both have a connection to the video game character Donkey Kong. Little Mac fought him in Punch-Out Wii and Ralph is inspired by Donkey Kong. Aranryanchampion vs. Filia Because both of them has at least once been controlled by someone else. Filia is controlled by Samson and still is, while Aranryanchampion was almost controlled by people who wanted his roster for Smash Wii U/3DS to look like theirs. Both of them also had some sort of pervert relationship to eachother. Filia was the one that was abused by Riccardo in her story, while Aranryanchampion is (ONLY IN THIS GAME) really perverted and wants to date almost every woman he sees, including Filia. Finally, they both also had a friend that has suffered heavily. For Filia it is Carol that became Painwheel because of Valentine and Brain Drain. While Aranryanchampion’s close friend TrueDarkAce had to cancel ”Super Lawl Bros Melee” due to complaints idiotic fanboys in the Lawl community. Stocking Anarchy vs. Deadpool Because both of them are very stilled sword fighters and have a connection to guns. Deadpool uses guns alongside his swordplay, while Stockings sister: Panty uses them in combat. They come from a country on the opposite side of the Pacific Ocean, for Deadpool it is Canada, for Stocking it is Japan. They also have some weird manners and personalities: Deadpool a crazy maniac who is known for breaking the fourth wall and really likes large boobs (seen in the trailer for the Deadpool videogame) like the ones of Stocking. While Stocking has shown liking masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrodution. She also really loves "ugly" people, that looks almost like Deadpool without the mask. TrueDarkAce vs. Yasha Because both were once members of a group that they have left. For DarkAce it was the lawl community, which he joined in November 2012 but left in March 2013 because he knew that was not the purpose of his YouTube channel. While Yasha was once a member of the Seven Deities but left after he stopped Olga from blowing up Gaia with the Bramastra. However TrueDarkAce founded a new group called: ”Warp Whistle Gaming”, while Yasha joined Asura to fight Deus. Both also have really calm personalities and have a connection with somebody else. Applejack vs. Engineer Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for being hard workers (constructing sentries and gatling-guns for Engineer and the Apple farm for Applejack) and their southern states accent. Both are members of a bigger group; Engineer is a member of either the Red team or the Blue team, and Applejack is a member of the Mane6. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of eachother. TF2 is a violent strategy shooter game where people kill eachother, while MLP is a childrens catroon where there is very little violence involved and teaches, "Friendship is Magic". Juri Han vs. Scanty Because both of them are outstandingly sexy, have really nice curves and a flirtious personality. Both are working under the command of a powerful leader; in Scanty's case it is Corset and for Juri Han it is Seth. Both characters are evil and fights for what they think is right. They also follow strict honour codes or in the case of Scanty, rurus and Juri will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave. They have also at one point flirted with one of the main characters of their respective franshises, Scanty has flirted with Brief and Juri has some sort of affection towards Ryu. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. R.O.B Both have a connection to the Nintendo Entertainment System. The Angry Video Game Nerd mostly reviews games for that system and and R.O.B was a accessory for that system. Both of them has been labeled as evil jerks at least once in their lives: in AVGN's case it was for being an E-Begger when he wanted movie support from his fans while working on "AVGN the movie". While R.O.B was labeled as the "Worst character for Super Smash Bros Brawl!" mostly by people that wanted Mewtwo to return in that game. They also have very limited lifestyles: because AVGN once complained that all he does is playing bad video games, while R.O.B was only compatible with two games. They have also fought each other in AVGN's R.O.B review. Serah Farron vs. RagnaKawaii Both are the younger sibling of a character that has a connection to fighting games. Serah Farron is the younger sister of Claire "Lightning" Farron who previously appeared in Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy. While RagnaKawaii is the younger brother of TrueDarkAce who is currently working on a top ten list for fighting games. However their personalities are somewhat different from each other: Serah Farron's is very strong, caring and showing concern for Noel's well being, by offering him advice and encouragement. While RagnaKawaii is too head strong for his own good, diving into problems head on. The age difference between them and their older siblings are also almost the same; there is three years between Claire and Serah and two years between TrueDarkAce and RagnaKawaii. Steven Star vs. Agito90 Both have a deep connection to the Lawl community and a dislike towards I0Love0Amy0Rose. Both have a connection to grammar: with Steven Star being notorious for having bad spelling and sentence construction. while Agito have very good grammar but a Youtube name that is quite hard to pronounce. Both of them once added themselves in their own Lawl-projects and later removed themselves. Steven Star was the main character in "Super Smash Bros Lawl Elite", but was removed when he rebooted his project as a Deviantart exclusive series. While Agito90 was a character in "Super Smash Bros Lawl X", but replaced himself with Stewie Griffin. Dante vs. James Bond Both characters have been shown to be ladies-men and fight against larger organizations. Dante is fighting against Mundus and Vergil's army, while James Bond has fought against several organizations during his career. One of the people that they fought against had a really close connection with them. Dante had to fight against his own brother during both Devil May Cry 3 and DMC; while James Bond fought against Raoul Silva who was a former M16 operative turned cyber-terrorist. The ways that they fight their opponents are similar yet different: Dante fights swords and guns while James Bond fights with guns and martial arts. Cosmo the Seedrian vs. Fluttershy Because both of them are known for their kindness and are from media that is okey for children at the age of 6 to 13. Both of them are very kind and caring people that want the very best for their friends and family members. They also have a close connection to nature; Fluttershy can communicate with animals and Cosmo is a plant alien. They have fought alongside their friends against a common enemy, for Fluttershy it was Nightmare Moon, Discord, Quenn Chrysalis and King Sombra. For Cosmo it was the Metarex. Both of them as also been playable in a fighting game: Fluttershy was playable in the now cancelled "My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic" and Cosmo is in YTPGuy17’s version of ”Super Smash Bros Lawl”. Elliot Carver vs. Bane Both of them have connection to the government and/or the media. Elliot Carver wants to control the media in order to manipulate the population of Earth. While Bane's father had been a revolutionary mercenary who had escaped Santa Prisca's court system and Bane had to serve out his father's life sentence. Both of them have been brutally injured or even killed in a very violent way. Elliot Carver got drilled by a drill missile and Bane got run over by the Bat mobile. They both debuted in the 1990's; with "007:Tomorrow Never Dies" being released in 1997 and "Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1" being released in 1993. Elliot Carver also have very little fighting experience while bane is a professional wrestler. Princess Twilight Sparkle vs. Mewtwo Both of them are very powerful with non-physical powers. Mewtwo has telekinesis and psychic powers while Twilight Sparkle has magic. Both of them have received a new level of understanding that results with a transformation. Mewtwo transformed into his new form in order to fight have against the five Genesect’s while Twilight Sparkle became an alicorn because she completed Starswirl the Bearded’s final “Masterpiece”. However because of these transformations, nostalgia faggots have complained that the character or even the whole franchise is ruined forever. Even though these transformations would only result in more possibilities for future storylines and new abilities. Collaterale1 vs. Princess Blazela Both of them are created for a web-series; with Collaterale1 being the creator of the "John Show" were he is the main character and Princess Blazela was created on Steven Star's Deviant Art. Both of them has felt love for another fictional character which can be pretty creepy. Collaterale1 has an affection towards Cosmo the Seedrian; who is just eight years old. While Princess Blazela is one of several love interests of Steven Star; she was originally drawn with basketball sized boobs and a really thin waist. However; Collaterale1 is still in love with Cosmo, while Princess Blazela has been drawn with more realistic body porportions. Mithra vs. Minette Both are very friendly and cute characters that have not shown any fighting abilities in their debut game. But there is evidence that they are not completely helpless; Mithra used her magic to launch Asura and Yasha to Gaia in order to save Asura from killing himself, while Minette did appear on the list of possible future DLC characters in Skullgirls. They are also the daughters of a well-respected person. Mithras father is Asura who was one of the eight guardian generals, and Minettes father is the River King. Both have also been kidnapped at one part of the game and been abused by other people. Mithra was kidnapped by the other guardian generals and was abused by Chakravartin when he first appeared. Minette was both kidnapped and abused by members of the Medici Mafia. Ayane vs. Isaac Clarke Both characters have a connection to a very violent game franchise. However; Ayane originate from the Dead or Alive series, but also became a recurring character in the Ninja Gaiden series(which is a very violent and bloody franchise). While Isaac Clarke is from the violent Dead Space series. Both of them have been fighting against extraterrestrial life-forms. Ayane has fought against mutated lab experiments and Isaac has fought against aliens. They also fight their opponents in different ways; with Ayane fighting with ninja powers and samurai swords, while Isaac Clarke is fighting with futuristic weaponry. Iceman vs. I0Love0Amy0Rose Both of them have received a lot hate from their respective team. Iceman received hate from the X-Men because of his laid-back personality and sometimes-reckless behaviour. While I0Love0Amy0Rose has received hate from the Lawl community because he gave a bad move set to Garbage Guy among other things. They also known for spamming in at one point of their career: Iceman was known for spamming “Ice Beam” in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, while I0Love0Amy0Rose spammed random questions when his computer was broken. Iceman has yet to be in a Lawl-project, while I0Love0Amy0Rose is a creator of one of the better-known Lawl-project. Bubbyaustin vs. Ass-Kicker Both of them originate from Nintendo themed fan-projects. Bubbyaustin is a moderator of the “World of Lawl wiki”, while Ass-Kicker is a character from the Pokémon tribute: “CD-I Pokémon Tournament”. Both of them also have a similar appearance of a Nintendo character. Bubbyaustin looks just like Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, while Ass-Kicker is a recolor of Black Kyurem from Pokémon Black 2 & White 2. However; Bubbyaustin cares about his friends epically Cpend7, while Ass-Kicker is very solitary and only does what CD-I Bowser tells him to do. Bubbyaustin also knows that he cannot accomplish everything on his own and needs his friends to help him out when he needs it, Ass-Kicker though thinks he can destroy everyone all by himself. Which he somewhat can, because there has only been one person who managed to take him down. Cpend7 vs. Lyra Heartstrings Both of them are known for having a connection to the human species. Lyra Heartstrings loves to study humans and wants to be just like them. While Cpend7 was born out of the Internet and despite being a hedgehog, have a lot of human friends. The main difference besides their gender is that they have the opposite position regarding their status. Lyra Heartstrings is a background character that only had a speaking role in just one episode: “A Canterlot Wedding part 1”. Cpend7 is however one of the main if not THE main moderator of “World of Lawl wiki” and “Making a Crossover wiki”. Turbo vs. Chakravartin Both are the main villains of their respective franchise. They have both once manipulated the main protagonist in order to get what they want while disguised as someone else. Turbo disguised himself as King Candy, and lied to Wreck-It-Ralph about Vanellope von Schweets’ destiny about what to happen to her, if she crosses the finish line. Chakravartin was disguised as the golden spider and guided Asura to defeat Deus and destroy Vlitra, which turned out to be a trial set by Chakravartin. Both of them are very arrogant and self-centred; but Turbo is very rude and conceited, while Chakravartin is very calm until the snaps during the final battle against Asura. Their games of origin was also released at opposite console generations; with Turbo Time being released in the early 1980’s and Asura’s Wrath in 2012. Pichu vs. Tabuu Both have a connection to the Super Smash Bros series. Pichu was a playable character in Super Smash Bros Melee and Tabuu was the main antagonist of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Both of them have also received hate from the Smash Bros community. Pichu was hated because he was a joke character, and people wants everything to be super serious and everything that is added for comic relief will hurt the games overall image. While Tabuu has received hate because he was a hard final boss and everything that is associated with Super Smash Bros Brawl is evil. They also have opposite power levels; with Pichu being a joke character and Tabuu being a final boss. Yui Rakkuza vs. Lydia Prowers Flash Sentry vs. Noel Kreiss Zatanna vs. Shawn Michaels Voice Actors & Character Themes (WARNING: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS OUT OF DATE!) *Asura Actor: Liam O'Brien Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k *Blackwargreymon Actor : Steven Blum Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE *Little Mac Actor: Matt Harty Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQo1aBb4GKA *Bane Actor: Fred Tatascoire Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK4h9xR7Dec *Serah Farron Actress: Laura Bailey Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuPV_TGy-U8 *Princess Blazela Actress: Monica Rial Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5bu77m45kY *Filia Actress/Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos/Del Stetson Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ *Aranryanchampion Actor: Anton Hansson Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UYXABAC06s *Deadpool Actor: Nolan North Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7GmpJ-SxAk *Stocking Anarchy Actress: Mariya Ise Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZRzVIhBBQg *TrueDarkAce Actor: Andrew West Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6ynnv0p5tY *Yasha Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M9wtEAEx9Y *Engineer Actor: Grant Goodeve Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNXb3aQ46t4 *Applejack Actress: Ashleigh Ball Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5S39kNnWu4 *Scanty Actress: Yuka Komatsu Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCuASOAjKpo *Juri Han Actress: Jessica Straus Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfS5bjfKwLE *Angry Video Game Nerd Actor: James Rolfe Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9RH5Y7Dh34 *Wreck-It-Ralph Actor: John C. Reilly Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIT8FK_50Vs *Fluttershy Actress: Andrea Libman Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua2Z0_MYHmM *Cosmo the Seedrian Actress: Amy Birnbaum Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytYj1miJRIQ *Dante Actor: Tim Phillipps Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wcmLfiPTeY *Steven Star Actor: Steven Aguilar Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99I25fdAawM *Mewtwo Actor: Reiko Takashima Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlnif5r7P4E *Twilight Sparkle Actress: Tara Strong Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-15VzpYasTo *Mithra Actress: Kari Wahlgren Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l65NZt6EbeU *Minette Actress: Hunter MacKenzie Austin Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afQA-ejJXlY *General Morden Actor: Patrik Seitz Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwRXHzTGgQ4 *Ayane Actress: Janice Kawaye Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnyTzIBrS5s *Iceman Actor: Yuri Lowenthal Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBxpYxMwsa0 *I0Love0Amy0Rose Actor: Jon Watson Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ADh8Fs3YdU *Lobo Actor: David Sobolov Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALurG2cKC5U *Gabriel Belmont Actor: Rober Carlyle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8Uqy9L_xtk *Bubbyaustin Actor: Andrew Francis Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_5ux1iPGN4 *Ass-Kicker Actors: Marc Thompson (grunts and growls) & Khary Payton (speaking voice) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MebBAnxmgEQ *Lyra Heartstrong Actress: Jennifer Hale Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiD6cqZBvSs *Cpend7 Actor: James Arnold Taylor Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFubt4TlVpM *Turbo Actor: Alan Tyduk Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K17Kc4Q4QD0 *Chakravartin Actor: Al Rodrigo Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X2DAjTHQmw Trivia *Unlike its "Big Sister project", this game will not recieve its own wiki. *This game will also not have a story, because the most important element of a fighting game is the fighting mechanics. *Its "Big Sister project" was also the "older cousin" of TrueDarkAce's project called "Regin of Legends". *The reason Cosmo is the rival of Fluttershy is because Collaterale1 once did a page for her on "Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game wiki" even though she was not in the game at all. In that page, he also said that Fluttershy was her rival, even though it was established that Sackboy was Fluttershy's rival in that game. *Bubbyaustin's and Cpend7's inclusion in the roster is based on a request that ARC recieved for his Lawl-style project: "Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth". *I0Love0Amy0Rose's inclusion in the game was because ARC wanted to show the guy some respect. Since he cannot continue making move sets for Super Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate. Because he cannot download videos from Youtube for some strange reason. *Stocking, Scanty & Mewtwo are the only characters that speaks japanese instead of english. However Mewtwo might get a different voice actor when his new english voice actor has been confirmed. *The final boss was confirmed to be Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon! ARC was considering Apocalymon, but he did not put up so much of a fight and Millenniummon sort of fits in because of the games title. *Aranryanchampion is the first character to have recieved a new portrait between games. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games